Optical arrangements of the above-mentioned type are known from actual practice. For example, such optical arrangements are employed within the scope of confocal laser scanning microscopes, whose uses include multi-photon laser microscopy. The latter application involves the use of short-pulse lasers in whose beam path devices for correcting chromatic errors of predefinable components of the optical arrangement are positioned. Here, it is usually the case that each individual component or each individual optical system is color-corrected separately. This is quite demanding and translates into a substantial device size and into considerable costs for the production of such a microscope.